


缱绻

by ENIDZZ



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 18:58:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19482007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ENIDZZ/pseuds/ENIDZZ





	缱绻

洪知秀一回家就往抓着管家询问尹净汉身在何处，得到的答案是尹总自从和他通完电话就钻进了花房，摧残花朵去了。  
管家是位实事求是且没什么幽默细胞的人，虽然讲得委婉，可洪知秀眼见为实的瞬间就不可自抑地翻了个白眼。  
尹净汉，辣手摧花进行时。  
隔着一堆花花草草，洪知秀都能感受到亲哥巨大的怨念盘旋在花房上空，无奈地叹口气，他脱下外套递给管家将人打发走，自己则挽起袖子朝着怨念台风的风眼走了过去。  
“谁？”  
尹净汉听见脚步声，恶狠狠地拿着花铲转身。  
洪知秀看着他哥手里的铲子止住脚步，表情十分严肃:“哥，倒也不必这样。”  
“哼。”  
鼻腔里发出单音节的声音，尹净汉回过头去，继续祸祸手边的花草，洪知秀看不下去，走过去就先夺了他的铲子，又把人从地上拉起来:“看电影吗？”  
“恐怖片！”尹净汉眉头一挑。  
“……”洪知秀面露难色。  
“那算了。”  
“看就看。”  
一个小时后，洪知秀捂着眼睛紧贴着他哥，耳边还回档着电影主人公被鬼吓到后撕心裂肺的吼声。  
“哥。”他压低声音，“求你了，饶了我吧。”  
尹净汉往嘴里扔了几颗花生米，眼睛都笑弯了:“你晚上不是要回自己家吗？没事，反正有全圆佑，不怕。”  
“我不回去了我陪你行吗？”  
尹净汉嚼碎了嘴里的花生，拿起手上的遥控器按了暂停，又起身打开了灯。投影仪投在幕布上的画面正好定格在鬼的正面特写上，洪知秀好不容易放开手，又赶忙捂回了眼睛上。尹净汉摇摇头，直接关了投影仪。  
“好啦我关啦。”  
洪知秀这才缓缓放开了手。  
尹净汉开了灯就没回座位，插着兜走来走去，洪知秀知道这是发作的前兆，索性没有说话，等他开口。  
“shua,你说崔胜澈是人吗？”  
“呃……”  
“哪有人再婚把日子选在和前任的结婚纪念日那天啊？”  
“哥你……”  
“还亲自给我送请柬，都什么年代了？啊？发个消息不就好了？我看他就是存心气我！王八蛋！”  
“那你……”  
“我决定了，等我手上这个案子收尾，我就出国，傻子才留在国内去给他随礼呢。”  
几次插话无果的洪知秀默默闭上了嘴，提前为崔胜澈的玩火行为导致的后果默哀了几秒。  
与此同时，坐在崔胜澈办公室的全圆佑默默看了看玻璃墙外围观的男男女女，将背挺得笔直。  
崔胜澈泡了一壶茶，不紧不慢地倒了一杯给他，笑嘻嘻的。  
“尹净汉给shua打电话了吧？”  
“是啊。”  
“这就对了。”崔胜澈指指茶杯，“来，喝茶。”  
全圆佑端起茶，一股清香扑进鼻腔，原本只想抿抿作罢却不由自主地品起茶来。  
“你和shua算是彻底和好了？”  
“嗯。”提及洪知秀，全圆佑终于舍得放下茶杯，“我俩本来今天要去过假期的。”  
“是我们的错。”崔胜澈嘴上这么说，面色仍是不改。  
“澈哥。”全圆佑想起分开时洪知秀的叮咛，还是忍不住问了一句，“净汉哥并不是能被人牵着鼻子走的性子，你不怕玩脱了吗？”  
“怕啊。”崔胜澈也品了口茶，“到了那一步如果他还是无动于衷，那我就放弃了。”  
“放弃什么？结婚？净汉哥？”  
崔胜澈闻言笑了一阵，一抬眼的眸子像弥漫着大雾的森林，什么也探不出。  
“你猜啊，小全同学。”  
没有得到答案的全圆佑没有强求结果，在崔胜澈的话说出口的瞬间，他的心下就有了定论，可现在说还为时尚早。出了办公室，一群等在外面的男男女女手里都拿了纸笔，他了然一笑，就近接过其中一位的，签起名来。  
走出公司已经是半小时后的事了，一回到车上，全圆佑就一通电话打去了洪知秀跟前，得知对方今晚不回家后，他有些泄气，语气也变得委屈。  
“真的不回来吗？”  
洪知秀捏着手机的手微微颤抖，半天也说不出不字。  
一旁的尹净汉白眼快翻上天了，看着弟弟为难的样子，抬脚踢了踢他的小腿。  
洪知秀对着手机说了句等一下便不明所以地转过头来。  
“让他来家里吃饭，吃完你俩一起，爱去哪去哪。”  
洪知秀高兴地再次转向手机又说了几句，挂断后，他心满意足地转身，放下手机，跳起来扑向了躺在沙发上懒洋洋的亲哥。  
全圆佑到时饭刚出锅，三个人打破了尹家饭桌的传统，在吃饭时聊了起来，你一言我一语之间，一顿饭愉快地结束了。  
尹净汉瞧见天边黑压压的云头，回身冲还在打闹的二人喊了一声，让他们赶着没下雨赶紧回家。虽然舍不得宝贝弟弟，但末了还是得放他离开，尹净汉有些气不过，抓着全圆佑那一侧的车门对着他好一通威胁，全都被对方笑着应下，这才不情不愿地松手，让他们走了。

离家还有五分钟的路程时，天下起了雨，全圆佑开着雨刷器，盯着它在挡风玻璃上画出一个扇形后，腾出一只手拍了拍副驾驶上睡得正香的人。  
被叫醒的人睁开眼就开始耍赖，全圆佑拿他没辙，一路背着他从车库回到了家里。兴许是连日拍摄积攒的疲惫找上了门，洪知秀一回家就嚷嚷着困，洗了热水澡就将自己卷进了被子里，撇下全圆佑会周公去了。  
被撇下的全先生哭笑不得，心里隐约有些遗憾，蹲在床前看了半天，最终还是放任他沉入梦境了。  
为连轴转的工作所累的二人一直睡到中午才悠悠转醒，最后一天假期就这么过去了一半，意识到这一问题，两人都觉得可惜。拉开窗帘，外面的雨还是不停，出门走走的计划也就此落空，全圆佑没什么表现，倒是洪知秀不高兴地在床上滚了几圈，头发也乱糟糟的。  
全圆佑看完了他一整套失落的表演，最后蹲下去趴在床沿，开始装可怜。  
“知秀，我饿了。”  
“我也饿。”洪知秀受不住他的眼神坐起身来，“走吧，我们合作。”  
上一秒打算一起做顿饭吃的两人，下一秒一起站在空空如也的冰箱前发呆。先一步接受现实的全圆佑拿出了手机，打开外送点单的页面递给洪知秀:“你点吧。”  
接过手机的洪知秀静默片刻，笑了出来。  
下雨天的外卖送得慢了些，来时已经没了刚出锅的魅力，洪知秀吃了几口就放下了筷子。  
“不想吃啦？”全圆佑抬头问了一句。  
“也不是，”洪知秀摇摇头，“我去看看有没有什么能拯救一下外卖的调料。”  
没多久洪知秀就出来了，白色的上衣上一片狼藉。  
“怎么啦？”  
“不小心把醋撞翻了。”洪知秀笑笑，“我去换衣服，你先吃。”  
全圆佑坐了半晌，目光落在另一份外卖上，决定还是叫洪知秀吃了饭再去洗脏衣服。  
只是迈进洗手间的瞬间，全圆佑心头一直压抑着的感觉开始叫嚣起来，不过片刻，他的眸子褪去清明，开始发红。  
洪知秀的白衣沾了颜色深重的醋，怕洗不干净，刚一脱下来就把它扔进了接好了水的盆子里打上了洗衣液。  
看着衣服一点点被水沾湿，他不由得松了一口气，谁知一转头就看到全圆佑站在门口。他乍一看很正常，但仔细一看，那些异常信号便格外明显了。  
不自觉地咽了一下口水，洪知秀这才想起上半身还没来得及套上新取出来的衣服，暗自懊恼之际，见全圆佑没有动作，赶忙伸手去够放在洗手台上的衣服。  
全圆佑一手打开了灯暖，飞速地上前阻止了他的动作。暖光为洪知秀光裸着的上半身皮肤渡上了金色，让全圆佑忍不住伸手去触碰，一双大手扶过蝴蝶骨，又顺着脊柱沟色情地滑下，所到之处都因为怀里人的颤栗起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。  
洪知秀被他触碰着动弹不得，只好用眼睛去求饶。  
全圆佑心头一紧，不愿再这样放过他，一低头就亲上了他因为惊讶而微微张开的嘴唇。灵活的舌在口中玩起了追逐游戏，时不时从中发出色情的水声。  
何谓色令智昏，全圆佑如今终于懂得。  
被吻得头晕目眩的洪知秀腿上渐渐没了力气，连连向后退，难舍难分的两人在墙边停下了脚步。后背的冰凉刺激让洪知秀发出了抗议的哼唧，手在全圆佑背上拍了一把，而后被他一把抱起，放在了就近的洗衣机上。  
恋恋不舍地拉开些距离，全圆佑定睛看着被自己蹂躏得鲜红的两瓣唇，轻笑一声，贴着他的喉结滑了下去。  
洪知秀昂着头，喉结被人叼住的瞬间，一种麻酥酥的感觉由脚心漫延至头顶，身体也化成了一摊水似的，连双手都有些支不住身子。全圆佑仍不放过他，翘起的舌尖在胸前已经挺起的璎红上打着圈，手指也不忘捏捻着得不到照顾的另一边。  
莫大的刺激感激得洪知秀从喉头发出一声呜咽似的呻吟，手指穿过了胸前全圆佑的发丝，试图缓解这份不耐。  
全圆佑像极了喜爱恶作剧的孩子，欺负他的间隙也不愿错过他每一个沉醉其中的表情，玩够了他小小的乳头就抬起头来站直了身子，退下了他的家居裤，双手攀上了他的腿根，一边接吻，一边分开他的双腿，将身子挤了进去。  
洪知秀的脸颊因为羞耻的姿势泛起绯红，桃花眼里满是水光，全圆佑吻了他几下又离开，随手捞过架子上的沐浴露挤在手心，瞧见他的样子，无可避免地讲了许多荤话。  
捞过他的腿抬高，全圆佑将一根手指送进禁地，里面的温暖紧致让早已抬头的欲望又胀了几分。  
“圆……你……拿出去……啊！”  
洪知秀久不经情事，突然袭来的异物感让他一阵难受，喘着粗气断断续续地求着爱人把手拿开，不料全圆佑又送入了一根手指，还恶劣地在他的禁地里翻搅几下，痛感被一阵奇异的快感迅速盖过，惹得他止不住喘息。  
“知秀，”全圆佑忍不住凑过去咬他的耳垂，还故意弄出淫糜的水声，“想要我把手指拿出去吗？”  
“你拿出……呃啊……”  
说话的功夫，全圆佑又送进去一根手指，随意地动了动，被填满的内穴就袭来一阵快感，逼得洪知秀险些崩溃，双臂抓上他的手臂。  
全圆佑对他的回答并不满意，手上的动作愈发大了起来，颤栗的快感终于击垮了洪知秀，他咬着牙抱住全圆佑的脖子，眼泪流出来，滴在了全圆佑的肩上。  
“你……啊啊啊……求你了……”  
随着全圆佑动作的停止，洪知秀身子抽搐一瞬，一股滚烫的白浊液体从前段涌出，射在了全圆佑的上衣上。  
洪知秀攀着他的肩，大口呼吸着，一双腿被他提起，盘在了腰上。  
全圆佑抬手摸着他的头发，将人抱起。  
“不欺负你了，乖。”  
可当洪知秀被抱到开着热水的花洒下时，不禁感叹起那句“男人的嘴，骗人的鬼”是真的。全圆佑的确不用手欺负他了，飞快地脱了被弄脏的衣裤后又将他翻过去推到了墙上。  
洪知秀的双手被高高举起，还没来得及说话，就感到一个滚烫的物件慢慢捅进了后穴，他也不是没有过情事经验的小白，当然知道那是什么。这种异物感与手指又有不同，毫无间隙地贴着甬道，害他的两条细腿发着酸，整个人软趴趴地贴在墙上任人侵犯。  
入侵者似乎怕他痛，一直不停地吻他的后背和脖子，还小声地哄他:“乖，马上就不痛了。”  
洪知秀噙着泪，默默地适应着这种不适的异物感，没过多久，身后的人就缓缓动了起来。  
他每动一下，洪知秀便失神一瞬，直到进进出出的频率快到吓人，洪知秀才彻底放下了最后一丝羞怯，随着他愈发大力的进出动作叫出声来。  
“知秀……”全圆佑一下下地顶他，桎梏着他的手早已松开，转过他的脸与他接吻，吞咽着他那些未出口的呻吟。  
洪知秀哼唧着回应他，两手漫无目的地在墙面上乱抓，最后又缓缓顺着墙面滑下。释放过一次的前端再度硬挺，磨蹭着墙面，他迫不及待地伸手想要自己去抚慰，却被全圆佑先一步握住，手指堵住了一直往外渗着浊液的地方柔声警告:“还不是时候呀shua。”  
平平常常的称呼也跟着有了情欲意味，洪知秀在心里骂了一句，耳朵红得要滴出血来。  
“嗯啊啊……哈……你啊……”  
全圆佑另一手掐住了他的腰，不由分说地加深了顶弄，灭顶的快感迎头砸下，洪知秀扬起头，用涣散的目光盯着天花板，口中发出不成调子的叫喊。  
全圆佑感知到愉悦的最高潮临近，松开了手指，发狠力一顶，随着肌肉的一阵痉挛，发出了释放后舒服的叹息。  
洪知秀的后穴被一股突如其来的滚烫液体填满，在全圆佑放开他的瞬间，这股滚烫顺着他的腿渐渐流下，融进了被花洒灌了小半池水的浴缸中。  
全圆佑顺势抱着他向后退了些，两人一同坐进了浴缸里，洪知秀失去的理智渐渐回笼，目光慢慢回归清澈。  
全圆佑意犹未尽地欣赏着他光滑的后背，后颈，蝴蝶骨和腰侧，到处都是这场欢爱留下的印记，或浓重或浅淡，妖冶而美丽，最终情不自禁地凑上前挨个吻过。  
“全圆佑……”洪知秀由着他在背上继续作乱，眼睛直直地看着浴缸边缘留下的液体，心头一阵羞愤。  
“怎么了宝贝？”  
“我只是换件衣服，怎么就在这儿了，啊？臭流氓！”  
“我看你挺享受的。”全圆佑下巴磕在他的肩上小声嘀咕。  
“你还说！”  
“不说了。”


End file.
